


Chances (Let's Talk About Love)

by Blue_Night



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Cars, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fights, Love Confessions, M/M, Teammates to Lovers, suppressed emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Several weeks have passed since their first passionate encounter with Kuba bottoming for Robert, and Robert is wondering how to call this thing going on between them. Maybe an unexpected incident with Kuba's new car will help him see things clearer...Sequel to 'Opportunities (Let's Make Lots Of Sex) and sequel-sequel to Janie94's story 'Accidents Don't Just Happen Accidentally'.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/gifts), [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts), [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Accidents Don't Just Happen Accidentally](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616457) by [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94). 
  * Inspired by [Opportunities (Let's Make Lots Of Sex)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619412) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night). 



> My dear Janie94, consider this another belated birthday gift, my cold has come back and I couldn't finish this yesterday. We talked about a sequel and of course, my imagination was running wild again. I hope you will like this sequel to the sequel of your great story as much as the first one. :-* 
> 
> Dear mariothellama, I want to gift the sequel to Opportunities to you as well, I'm so happy that you liked my first attempt of writing Kuba and Robert together that much. Thank you so much for everything!! :-*
> 
> Dear GoForGoals, what would I do without your constant support and friendship? I'm sure I would be totally lost and that I would have given up writing and posting here a long time ago. I hope you'll enjoy this story as much as the first one. :-*
> 
> My dear readers, I am a little bit sad that my first attempt writing Kuba and Robert together without other love entanglements involved was obviously not to your liking, at least if your lack of visible approval and support to 'Opportunities' is any indication that you didn't like it. I do hope that you will like this one better. <33

Several weeks after their first incredibly passionate and satisfying night together, Robert is still not sure how to call this 'thing' going on between Kuba and him.

They are teammates all of the time – friends now and then, but rivals much more often – and they have sex ever since the fateful day of the commercial. A lot of sex, so they are probably lovers as well. Lovers or friends with benefits, the younger Pole isn't so sure about that, but considering how often they fight, lovers would be the better fitting word here, because friends don't fight as often as they're doing, do they?

Robert sighs and decides to go with bed-partner because this is the most neutral word describing their 'thing' he can come up with, and his musings about this question always causes him a bad headache.

Being rivals much more often than friends doesn't diminish their passion or desire though, quite the opposite, Robert simply can't get enough of Kuba, his desire for the handsome blond becoming stronger with every passionate encounter. The older Pole luckily seems to feel the same way about him, because he is always up for having sex with Robert, no matter how straining their game or training have been and how tired he feels after that.

Their sex is great, the best sex Robert has ever had in his entire life, even more because Kuba's willingness to bottom for him wasn't a one time thing. The striker still can hardly wrap his head around the fact that his teammate, part time rival, sometimes friend and oftentimes bed-partner bottoms for him on a regular basis, even more because Kuba hasn't shown any signs that he wants to top at least once or twice so far.

Robert's thoughts are circling around this question again and again, and it slowly starts to make him nervous, because Kuba really isn't the kind of guy doing that, Robert at least always thought that he isn't. If he only knew why Jakub Blaszczykowski never asked him to bottom for him! It is driving the dark-haired Pole crazy, and it affects him that much that their teammates start to shoot hidden glances at him because of his weird behavior.

Today, they have a day off and Robert is grateful that he doesn't need to explain his strange way of acting for once, and the day promises to become even better because Kuba actually agreed to Robert driving his new car. The striker didn't think that the blond would ever let him drive his car, but he also didn't think that Kuba would ever bottom for him until a couple of weeks ago, so his offer shouldn't have surprised him as much as it did.

Robert is having a lot of fun driving Kuba's new car, and he gets a little bit cocky and drives off the main route, turning on an empty farm road instead. Maybe, they will find a hidden place where they can park and inaugurate Kuba's truly nice car in a more pleasurable way?

Unfortunately, it has rained a lot over the last days and there are a lot of rather deep potholes in the muddy path. “Robert, what the hell are you doing?!” Jakub shouts, but it is already too late. The engine howls as the tires lose their grip and the right back tire slumps into a big pothole. Robert tries to maneuver the car back on the right track, but it is a helpless undertaking.

“You have to help me, Kuba. Get out and push against the rear,” Robert says, trying to sound firm.

The blond Pole eyes him with furrowed brows. “It is my car and you were the one causing this unpleasant situation. Why don't you get out and push against the rear?”

Robert gulps for air. “Because you are the bulkier one of the two of us, Kuba.”

“I see.” Jakub actually climbs out of the car, cursing under his breath when his white sneakers sink into the mud covering the path.

The next hour, they are busied with their rather useless attempts to maneuver the car out of the pothole, both of them cursing, shouting and sweating. Kuba is covered with dirt from head to toe, and his brand-new car doesn't look any better. Robert can see how pissed off his teammate, rival and bed-partner (Robert doesn't dare calling him a friend at the moment) is, even though Kuba doesn't say anything, the only sign of his anger is his tightly set jawline.

Finally, help comes in form of a young woman volunteering to sit behind the steering wheel while Kuba and Robert both push against the rear. After five more tries, the car is finally, finally back on the track, and Robert has become as muddy as Jakub already is.

The young woman - her name is Jenny and she is truly a sweetheart - grins and asks very politely for an autograph, which Robert and Kuba are more than happy to give her. She even has the decency to not ask for a selfie together with them in their truly embarrassing and dirty state, and Robert wants to kiss her for her sensitivity, but after one look at Jakub's stern face, he decides that he'd better not do that and just blows a kiss onto the back of her right hand.

After Kuba having done the same, they watch her walk away until she is out of sight, silence stretching between them.

“Strip!”

The harsh order makes Robert flinch, and he stares at Kuba with wide eyes. The blond isn't going to have angry sex with him right here and now, is he?

“What?!” he stammers, and Jakub narrows his eyes. “Is there something wrong with your hearing all of a sudden, Lewandowski? Maybe because of the mud covering your ears? I said strip!”

Robert swallows, unable to move as he watches the older Pole stripping down to his underwear.

“You can stay here or strip, Lewandowski. You won't get into my car in these muddy clothes.”

Jakub stuffs his own dirty clothes into a paper bag and climbs into his car – on the driver's side of course - and Robert hastily gets rid of his clothes because something in Kuba's voice tells him that the blond will drive away without him if he doesn't hurry.

“I'm sorry,” Robert mumbles after sitting down in the passenger seat, but Kuba refuses to even look at him, driving home in heavy silence. “You will wash my car with your own two hands until it sparkles again, Lewandowski, and don't you even dare to only think of using the car wash,” is all he says in a flat voice when he reaches the main road again, and Robert knows that he has truly fucked it up this time. He stares out of the windshield with a huge lump in his throat and fear in his heart, asking himself how he managed to turn this truly promising day into such a bad one.

He doesn't fear that Kuba might try to hit him or something like that, but he fears that Kuba will tell him to fuck off and never come back, at least not as friend or bed-partner (lover?). The dark-haired striker hadn't realized until now how much Kuba means to him, how deep his feelings for him actually are. He never told him and now, it will probably be too late to do so.

Robert bites his lip as he clings to the last shreds of his dignity, the drive back to Jakub's place too long and too short at the same time.

 

***

 

“Shower!”

The blond has obviously decided that Robert isn't worthy to be talked to in real sentences any longer, because he only speaks in one-word-orders with him.

Robert is too relieved and grateful that he isn't thrown out of Kuba's house right after their arrival though, and he simply follows the older one to the bathroom, silently undressing his underwear.

Jakub ignores him, starting the shower and stepping into the cubicle, but when Robert hesitates, he turns his head and waves impatiently at him. The striker reluctantly joins him under the hot water stream, and he isn't prepared for being shoved against the wet tiles right away, Kuba's hot mouth claiming his own in a fierce and angry kiss.

His surprised “ooohhh!” is muffled by the pair of passionate lips sucking the air out of his lungs and the ardent tongue making it impossible for him to speak. Robert has expected Kuba to be angry with him, but there is something else hidden beneath the anger, a much stronger emotion the younger man can't quite detect.

Kuba's left hand is buried in his tousled, wet hair to keep his head in place while he kisses him, and the blond roughly pinches his nipples with his right hand. The sensation shoots right into Robert's groin, pain intermingling with desire, and he bucks his hips up, desperately seeking friction and release. Robert is rock-hard and aching, and the needy whine fleeing his throat would embarrass him if he wasn't that grateful that the other man is still willing to put up with him.

“You owe me, Lewandowski, you so owe me!” Jakub snarls when he lets go of Robert's thoroughly kissed mouth after having explored the soft cavern with great passion. “I'm sorry, Jakub, I truly am!” he gasps out, and Jakub bares his teeth to a wolfish grin. “You better be, Lewandowski!”

Kuba stops the water and reaches for the large towel hanging on the wall beside the cubicle to dry Robert at first and then himself. The dark-haired striker is still not sure what to make out of Kuba's behavior, but he hopes that Kuba showering with him and kissing him means that he is still interested in whatever it is that is going on between them.

Robert has just stepped out of the shower when the older man catches him by surprise, grabbing him by his hips and throwing him over his shoulder like a wet sack.

“Hey, what are you doing?!” Robert shouts with his head dangling back and forth above Kuba's perfect backside.

“You were the one saying that I am the bulkier one of the two of us. I'm just proving your words right,” the older Pole states unmoved, walking over to his bedroom with Robert hanging over his shoulder.

“But... I didn't mean it that way. I'm sorry, Kuba!”

“You didn't mean it? You should think more carefully about what you want to say then in the future, Lewandowski.” The blond throws Robert onto his bed and crawls on top of him before the striker has any chance to flee. The air is pressed out of Robert lungs when Kuba's heavy weight crushes him, and he stares up at the blond, his throat dry and desire pooling in his groin.

Kuba takes his hands into an iron grip, trapping Robert's wrists over his head while pulling at the drawer with his free hand. “You so owe me, Lewandowski. Tonight, you will finally bottom for me.”

The older man's voice is calm, almost emotionless, but it makes his words even more dangerous and exciting. Robert should be scared and fight against him, but truth to be told, he finds it incredible arousing to be at Kuba's complete mercy for once. His cock twitches eagerly by the prospect of his owner being fucked as thoroughly as Jakub does everything, and he licks over his dry lips and jerks his head in the direction of the drawer.

“Don't you want to tie me with your handcuffs?” he challenges Jakub, but the blond shakes his head. “Nope, we won't need them. You will lie still and be a nice guy, Lewandowski.” He opens the bottle one-handed and slicks his fingers up to push them between Robert's thighs.

The dark-haired striker lies flat on his back with his hands pressed against the pillow and Kuba kneeling over him, and he can't remember one single time he has been as aroused as he is now.

Kuba's 'bulky' figure (Robert actually loves Jakub's well-built and broad torso, but he won't tell him that, no way) shimmers golden in the light of the lamp on the nightstand, and the younger man is reminded of a wild animal, a bear or a cougar, the expression on Jakub's face the expression of a hunter and predator.

“Spread your legs for me, Lewandowski,” the older Pole says, and Robert obeys without hesitation, opening them wide for the man who makes him feel things he has never felt before.

Jakub pushes one finger inside without giving the younger one the chance to adjust, and Robert gasps out, but the discomfort of the first intrusion is soon replaced with sparks of lust and desire, and he moans and throws his head back on the pillow.

The finger is demanding and conquering, and all Robert can do is to succumb to the pleasure Kuba arouses in him that easily. It has been a long time since he has last bottomed, but it is only fair that he finally does it for Kuba who has bottomed for him so many times without ever asking Robert to return the favor.

Jakub doesn't say anything, and if it wasn't for his fast breathing, his with desire dark eyes and his hard member bouncing up and down between Kuba's thighs with every move he makes, Robert would think that he feels any desire at all.

The blond Pole soon ads a second finger, reaching deeper and deeper, and when he starts to massage Robert's prostate, the striker can't hold back his mewls and moans anymore.

“Oh, yes, fuck, that's good!” he groans arching into the touch, and Kuba bares his teeth to a dangerous smile again. Robert craves for his kisses and to feel his hot skin against his own, but it is clear that Jakub isn't willing to give him what he wants, not tonight and not after what Robert did to his beloved car.

Tonight, his teammate, rival and bed-partner enjoys himself by torturing Robert and turning him into a panting mess. The striker isn't sure when Kuba has added the third finger, he was too distracted by his longing for the blond's kisses, but one thing he knows for sure, namely that he will come pretty soon if the older one keeps doing what he is doing, massaging his sweet spot that skilfully with his clever fingers.

“Kuba, please stop!” Robert groans, his hips moving to their own will. He is so close just from Jakub's fingers brushing over his prostate again and again, and he can already feel his orgasm build at the end of his spine.

“Why would I stop, Lewandowski? It's just so nice! I can make you come like this whenever I want to, you're already so close, aren't you, baby?” Kuba asks cheerfully, and Robert has to bite hard on his bottom lip to not come right there and then hearing the other man calling him baby in this hoarse voice. It is clear that Kuba is still angry with him despite the petname he has used, but there is a fire burning in Jakub's eyes while his face is still impassive, a fire and something else, a question perhaps?

Robert suddenly knows what Kuba wants from him and he swallows and takes a deep breath. “Kuba, please, don't do that. I want to come when you're inside me!” he whispers hoarsely. Jakub purses his lips.

“I am inside you, Robert.”

“With your cock, I mean, not with your fingers. Please, fuck me, I need you to,” Robert admits, his need audible in his trembling voice.

“You really want to have my cock inside you, Lewandowski? My big and hard cock in your ass?”

“Yes, I want that!” Robert gasps out. “I want, I need your hard cock inside me, Kuba. Please!” He didn't know that he could ever sound so needy, but Kuba looks pleased by his confession, and Robert will do everything to make up with him, even if it means that he needs to beg for Kuba fucking him through the mattress.

“Alright, if that's what you truly want, then you will have my hard cock in your sweet ass!”

 

***

 

Kuba has kept his promise and he has buried his big and hard cock balls-deep into Robert's tight passage. If Robert had hoped that he would change his position and embrace him or kiss him, he finds himself disappointed very quickly, because Kuba is still kneeling over him, and he has still trapped Robert's wrists over his head in his iron grip.

The younger man is crazy with lust and desire, and his world has shrunk to the bed he lies upon and the beautiful man kneeling between his spread thighs, pushing into him in a slow and torturing rhythm. Kuba has said earlier that he wants Robert to come just from his fingers teasing him, but he has apparently changed his mind about that, because he stops and pulls out every time Robert is getting close again.

The blond Pole doesn't speak, he only watches Robert with this fire burning in his eyes, and Robert can't avert his eyes and stares back, knowing that his own features are suffused with his painful desire and lust.

“Kuba, Jakub, please, let me come!” he begs breathlessly, a desperate sob fleeing his lips when Kuba stops again.

“You like to bottom for me, don't you, Lewandowski? You so like me fucking you, making you beg for feeling my cock in your sweet ass!” the blond asks almost casually, pushing forward and pressing himself that deep inside Robert's quivering channel that he thinks that Jakub is reaching straight into his soul.

“Yeeessss, I like that. Let me come, Kuba, please let me come!” Robert sobs.

Kuba bends down and brushes with his teeth over Robert's sensitive earlobe. “I can do that, yes. It depends on your answer to my question why you like to bottom for me that much. So please, tell me why you like to bottom for me, why you crave to feel my cock deep inside you, and if I'll like your answer, then I will make you come, Robert.”

Is it a good sign that Kuba is using his birth name again? Robert's lust-fogged mind can't focus on this question, and he blinks and tries to free his hands to pull the older man closer and make him satisfy the need burning inside him.

Kuba pulls out until only the tip of his hard member is still sheathed in Robert's aching core.

“Try that again and I will leave you unsatisfied,” he says, staring down at Robert with narrowed eyes.

Robert stills, afraid that Jakub will actually do that, because his voice is deadly serious. “I'm waiting, Lewandowski, you didn't tell me why you are willing to bottom for me so far.”

Kuba thrusts forward again, and Robert moans with despair. “Kuba please! I need to come!”

“I know. All you have to do is to answer my question.” Jakub's lips graze over his own before he pulls away to watch him with this unreadable expression once more.

Robert swallows and blinks, swallows and blinks again. Kuba wants to know why Robert is willing to bottom for him, and his first reaction is to deny the truth and just go with the obvious: Kuba bottoms for him and Robert simply wanted to return the favor. “Because you have bottomed for me, it's only fair...” he tries to prolong the inevitable. The blond only snorts at his feeble attempt to get away with that. “You have one more try, Robert.”

Of course, this wasn't the answer Jakub wanted to hear. The older Pole wants to hear the truth and Robert eventually telling him the real reason why he is willing to bottom for him, because they know each other well enough after that long time to know that neither Jakub, nor Robert would ever do that if there weren't deeper feelings for the other one involved.

Robert looks up at Jakub's unreadable face, looks into his with desire and strong emotions dark eyes, and he realizes that it is finally time to tell the truth.

“Because I love you, Jakub. I love you so damn much.”

 

***

 

There is a moment of heavy silence but then, Jakub's face softens and he bends down to capture Robert's lips in a tender kiss. “See, that wasn't so hard, was it, Lewy?” he purrs at his mouth, his tongue licking and stroking and teasing all the sensitive spots he already knows so well until Robert's mind is spinning from all the wonderful sensations shooting from his mouth right into his aching cock.

The dark-haired striker tries to pout, but Kuba's kiss makes him all mushy inside.

“This is unfair, you never told me that you love me!” he complains nevertheless, pulling a tender chuckle from the older man. Kuba moves away from his lips to kiss his stubbly cheeks and his eyelids, his warm breath tickling Robert's flushed face.

“Of course, I did, Lewy. At least twenty times.”

“And when should that have been?” Robert growls. “I am pretty sure that I would remember it if you had ever said those famous three little words to me.”

Kuba moves his hips, gently thrusting into him as deep as he can. “I told you that I love you every time I bottomed for you. Do you really think that I would ever bottom for a man I don't love, Robert?”

Robert looks in Jakub's eyes and when he sees the truth, the heat of Kuba's fierce desire replaced by the warmth of unquestioning love, his own feelings overwhelm him and he comes hard, spilling his seed between their bodies and against Kuba's abs without any chance to hold himself back any longer.

“Jakub!!” His vision blurs with the force of his orgasm and he sobs desperately, but the man he loves is there and holds him, taking him in his arms and rocking him gently through the storm of his emotions. Robert comes and comes and when it is eventually over after what feels like a lifetime, he blindly searches for Kuba's lips and wraps his arms and his legs around him as tightly as he can.

“I need you to come, Jakub, please, you must come!” he groans feverishly, and the man he loves obeys his desperate order with a hoarse and breathless chuckle and follows him over the edge, filling the rubber with his pleasure. Robert digs his nails into Kuba's strong back and his heels into his backside to not miss anything, craving to feel Kuba claiming him the right way so badly that it hurts. Now that they have finally talked about their feelings and told each other that this is not about sex but all about love, the possibility that this will happen any time soon has become much bigger, and Robert relaxes with a happy sigh when Jakub goes limp above him, nuzzling his neck with his nose.

For a while they just lie there trapped in their post-orgasmic bliss, holding each other close, and Robert tries to remember the last time he has been that ridiculous happy. It must have been long ago, because he can't come up with anything, and he kisses Kuba's damp hair and whispers “I love you, Jakub, I love you so much,” just to taste the words on his tongue again.

His teammate, sometimes friend and part time rival, but always beloved mate raises his head and smiles at him. “I love you, too, Robert.” He seals their love with another deep, passionate and tender kiss, and Robert kisses him back with all the love he feels, happy that he doesn't need to hide his true feelings for the other man anymore.

“You will wash my car all alone and with your own two hands nevertheless, Lewandowski,” Kuba states dryly when they part again, and the strict expression on his face leaves no doubts that he means what he has said and is serious about making Robert wash his car until it will sparkle and shine again.

“Do I really have to do that, Kuba?” Robert whines.

The blond nods his head with a wolfish grin. “Yep.”

Robert groans.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Silence (Let's Savor The Pain)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944333) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night)
  * [Of Handsome Men and Punishments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695003) by [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70)
  * [It was meant to be a romantic holiday ...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314509) by [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama)




End file.
